Help Me Through The Night
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Jack and Ianto deal with the aftermath of Cyberwoman


**A/N – I have gotten some comments on past stories about continuations, or what happened before, etc. I was not writing for quite a while and I am just getting back into it. I am heavily influenced by music so I tend to write scenes that are inspired by songs – not song fic per se. So it tends to be just a snippet. I also tend to write shorter stories – to the point. If that's not your thing and you want more, I apologize. **

**Anyway, this takes place almost immediately after Cyberwoman. I would have loved to do a music video to this song, but alas the scenes do not exist. The song is "Hilf mir durch die Nacht" (Help me through the night) from the musical Rebecca. It is sung by the two leads – Maxim and I (played by the wonderful Uwe Kroger and Wietske van Tongeren) You can listen to it (with English subtitles) here with the standard youtube address /watch?v=iXTQZGzBv5Q**

**Help Me Through the Night**

Jack

Jack stood alone in the Hub. After he had unceremoniously thrown Ianto out, he and the others had cleaned up what remained of the Cyberwoman, Dr Tanzaki and the pizza girl. Ianto may have called him the biggest monster of them all, but he would never be so cruel as to make the young man do it. Things were as taken care of as it would be for now. Jack had sent the others home and now he stood alone outside his office. He slid his hands in his pockets and sighed. A slight breeze blew through the cavernous interior and ruffled his hair. He took a deep breath and turned into his office.

Sitting at his desk, he stared at the computer screen. A thousand questions ran through his mind. How could this have happened? How could he have missed the signs? Was whatever it was between Ianto and himself all part of the lies, or was there something really there? He ran his hands over his face. The younger man was right – Jack couldn't ever remember asking him anything personal. As long as the coffee was made, the archives were worked on, and a warm body was in his bed he paid little attention to Ianto. Although, that seems to be how Ianto wanted it.

He stifled an involuntary shiver as the Hub's ever present breeze ruffled some papers on his desk. Too much had happened tonight. A night light this would have been one that he'd ask Ianto to stay. A night like this was one that Jack never wanted to spend alone.

Ianto

Ianto stumbled into his flat. He slammed the door behind him, before barely making it to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. After emptying his stomach, he sat against the wall, letting the coolness of the tiles soak through his clothes.

Tonight, with the arrival of Dr Tanzaki, was supposed to be a new start. The doctor had promised he could help Lisa, but as soon as he led the man into the room, Ianto had seen the look in his eyes. The same look Yvonne Hartman had shown anytime a new alien technology had been recovered. He should have known then that the past could not be escaped. He should have known then to tell Jack everything. But he had ruined all of that. So much effort and energy had been put into keeping something... someone… that was gone, that Ianto couldn't even fathom who he was anymore. . He leaned his head back against the cool tile and stared up into the darkness. He could hear noises of life from the flats around his – televisions, shouting... sex.

His thoughts turned to Jack and he smiled at the association, in spite of the circumstances. He longed for the man's comforting embrace. It had started out as a distraction, but, at least for him, whatever it was they shared had become something more. But, the captain had virtually thrown him out of the hub tonight. Knowing running would be futile; Ianto had just come back to his flat. Someone would come eventually – to retcon him or to execute him. Ianto closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

-End

**A/N - So? What did you think? Questions, comments, etc. are always welcomed. **

**Here are the English lyrics to the song – **

**The curtain blows across the window  
In the wind  
The moonlight makes the shadows dance  
And the noises in the big strange house  
Are like the soft voices of departing ghosts  
It is late, but I still do not rest  
In me, a thousand questions  
How can I sleep  
When you're not there?  
Help me through the night  
Pay attention to me  
Don't let me lose heart  
Hold me tight  
When I'm cold in the darkness  
And if you have doubts  
I'll kiss them away  
Show me what love is**

**I thought I could start again  
But the past will never set me free  
If only I could believe  
That I could forget her  
I close my eyes and all I see is Rebecca  
The truth is I don't know who I am  
I have lost myself  
Hope is nowhere  
Lies are everywhere  
Help me through the nigh  
Give me the strength  
To pass through the darkness  
Hold me tight  
When yesterday frightens me  
And when I've learned  
How to forget  
Show me what love is**


End file.
